Double Duty
by Pink Mouse
Summary: Haruka and Michiru become parents


Double Duty  
5-28-01  
This story is extremely lemony, but when I woke up this morning it was sitting in my head, 80% complete, unabridged, nearly every word in place. I felt I needed to honor its wish to be put on paper. A story which comes to you like that-already so well developed- deserves it.  
  
Most people think I'm a guy. It's an understandable mistake, given my short hair and feral eyes. Usually they're right. My jacket is what does it. Because of the power of Uranus in me, I can change my sex at will. But sometimes my will makes me change at inopportune times. So I decided to remove the power from my body and place it in a prop. Thus, my jacket. It comes in handy, too. Those kittens were fooled. And walking arm-in-arm with Michiru doesn't attract as much atten-tion. It comes in handy at other times, too. Being lesbian makes sleeping with your partner a bit pointless. But that's only when you both have to stay girls.  
  
First I did it. I put the jacket on, and Michiru smiled as I changed. As always, I felt my body bulking up, becoming stronger. Then we made love. I held her in my arms, cradled her like a porcelain doll. It was wonderful. We're trying to have kids. I hope she gets pregnant.   
  
Then she did it. I put the jacket back on, and I became female again. Then she tentatively slipped it over her shoulders. It was her first time changing. Her beau-tiful hair lost a bit of its feminine sheen and her voluptuous chest dissolved, leav-ing a rather handsome set of pecs. Her arms and legs gained more definition and increased in diameter.  
"What do you think? I like it," I commented.  
"It feels strange. But I like it!" Michiru said, in a deeper, maniler voice.  
Then he cradled me, hugged me tight. Now I was the smaller, less assertive, feminine counterpart. It was a comforting feeling. For the second time that night, we made love. I hope I get pregnant.  
  
ß@  
  
We took the tests today. Both are positive! We'll both be delivering in a little over eight months. Two babies at the same time! It's going to be hard to explain, but only if we try to. We're going to tell the kittens. They'll be pleased, I think. Since the battle with Pharaoh 90, we've grown close. I can't wear my jacket anymore. It might hurt the baby. So I'm going to wear the girls' uniform from now on.  
  
ß@  
  
The kittens took the news rather well. After getting past their initial shock—and me in a skirt—they didn't ask any embarrassing questions. They gave us their con-gratulations and promised a double shower. Usagi was especially happy for us. She told us she was happy that we could share what she and Mamoru could. She gave us both big hugs and a kiss on the cheek. She's such a kind person.  
  
ß@  
  
Michiru and I are on sick leave from school. Everyone thinks we're sluts, sleeping around. I don't care what they think. I couldn't explain the truth to them anyway. Usagi and the others are defending our honor. They don't have to, and I told them so. But they said that no one gets away with talking about us like that.  
  
ß@  
  
Michiru is doing very well. We're both into our second trimester now, and her baby is kicking softly at her ribcage. Mine are doing almost as well. I have twins, but they are turned the wrong way. I may have to have a C-section. I'm not really worried. Michiru is not worried about giving birth. I asked if she feared the pain of childbirth and she said that after what we've been through together, she would go through five times as much pain to bring a child, a union of us, into the world. She asked if I was scared. I said I was, a bit. I'm so used to being the strong one, the self-sacrificial warrior. But two lives hang on mine. My actions are hindered. I have treated myself like a porcelain doll for the last six months. It scares me that there are two people inside me. The though itself is almost incomprehensible to me. How can I be worthy of this? I, who was willing to kill three people to gain peace? I should have known no real peace can come through sacrifice. And now there are two people inside me, two little lives which I must guard. It is an obses-sion now. I can't stop thinking about how blessed Michiru and I are.  
  
ß@  
  
I have chosen Usagi and Mamoru as godparents of whichever twin is born first, and Makoto and Setsuna as godparents of the second. Michiru selected Rei and Ami as godparents of her child. We still don't know their sexes. I want to be surprised. The doctors are looking into if they can correct the position of my children so I can give birth naturally. I want to.  
  
ß@  
  
I hope there isn't a battle before we deliver. We couldn't fight like this. And the other Senshi wouldn't be able to battle on their own.  
  
ß@  
  
The doctors turned my babies around today. It hurt a bit, but not too badly. Michiru had a checkup. We'll both be giving birth normally, in about a month. I'm excited.  
  
ß@  
  
Setsuna has come to care for us. Both Michiru and I are fully nine months preg-nant. She's having a hard time getting up. I'm absolutely huge. My children are constantly kicking me. Michiru's child is still softly kicking her ribs; it's not nearly as violent as mine are. Maybe that means it takes after her. Both of our bodies are preparing for the births. It must be close.   
  
ß@  
  
My water broke. I can feel the contractions. They're really strong. I have to get to the hospital. Setsuna can drive me.  
  
ß@  
  
I'm in the maternity ward. I gave birth to a girl. It was so painful. The only time I've hurt more than this was when Michiru had her crystal taken out. But it was worth it. I haven't decided on a name yet. Usagi and Mamoru are on their way. I called them. I called Makoto, Ami, and Rei, too. They are praying for us. Michiru's water broke about a half-hour after mine. She's still in labor. She has been for the last six hours. My second child is coming soon. I've had a respite from the pain, but I can tell it will start again soon.  
  
ß@  
  
It's all over. Michiru gave birth as I began again. She had them bring her into my room. They rolled her up to me so our heads were touching. She held my hand. The second time was worse than the first. But it's all over now. Michiru and I are in the same ward, and we're both nursing our children. Setsuna is helping me hold both babies while I breastfeed them. They're so heavy! Two beautiful, healthy girls. Michiru's is a girl, too. I'm naming my first child Sakura and my second Kozue. Michiru's little one is named Emi. I'm a mother of three! And so is Michiru.  
  
ß@  
  
I won't wear my jacket anymore, unless it's for a mission. After becoming a mother, I want to be feminine. Low necklines, high hems, and my arm around Michiru. I don't care if we attract attention, and neither does Michiru. I love my body—my female body. And I love Michiru, and our beautiful girls. They're almost six months now. Setsuna has been so kind, taking care of them while we return to school. I'm Tenou Haruka, in my third year of high school, married, and with three kids. And no one will mistake me for a man again. 


End file.
